Letting Go
by NoCTurNal NeKO
Summary: Why was she the only one who couldn't move on? Why did she keep holding on to the rope that kept them together and made sure they would never fall apart. They say that it hurts more to hold on then to simply let go of the rope that keeps them together. Post War, TenTen Centric, NejixTenTen with a side of LeexTenTen, Oneshot.


**A/N:** Hi everyone! NoCturNal NeKO here^^So this is a oneshot I wrote from the top of my head, so if it is a little messy and such please forgive me senpai!(bows head XD) This is my first story on so please enjoy! Don't forget to R/R!

 **Disclamer:** NoCTurNal NeKO does not own Naruto(and she never will;-;)

* * *

She never really realized how much she loved him until he slipped away from her grasp. The little things that he did for her was what she always looked forward to on a daily basis. But now, it can never happen again. All those things he did for her are buried deep beneath the ground, with him. Everybody else has moved on, why can't she?

The village has never been more peaceful, everybody has grown up and had their own kids to raise and train to the fullest of their abilities. But she, she has held on too long to the rope that kept them together, the rope that made sure they would never fall apart. What is she doing, the rope has been broken for so long now, she knows that he will never be coming back. Hinata has even moved on, raising two wonderful kids, two wonderful kids that will never get to meet their uncle, the man she fell in love with. The man who saved The Hyuga Heiress and The Seventh Hokage from a deadly hit. The man, who stole her heart.

Life is unfair, everything is too bitter for her taste. The rope she held onto for so long is starting wear out her bones, she feels tired every day now. Just waiting for the day he might return to her. Time isn't forever, she opens her eyes into reality. She looks out the window and a smile crept onto her face. The sunflowers are blooming, its yellows never brighter, its petals full of the sunlight. She stands up, opens the door and walks out to the sunflower patch and picks the brightest and yellowest sunflowers she can find. As she walks down the dirt road of Konaha, she sighs and breathes in the fresh air she hasn't smelled in so long. She keeps walking, her head up high with happiness. The children she sees, they all have smiles on their faces, she chuckles inwardly ' _I wonder what our kid woulda_ _been like_.'

* * *

She stops, she's at her destination. She crouches down as she traces her finger over the name of the man she loved so dearly. _Neji Hyuga XXXX-XXXX_ "Oh Neji." The tears from her eyes start to fall slowly, they drip down her cheeks and onto the glossy piece of stone. She bites her lip as the tears keep falling, falling, falling. She closes her eyes as the tears start to stop. She breaths deeply inward and relaxes. "Hi Neji…..I miss you so much, that I just can't even say your name without crying." The tears fall again. "How pathetic I am, I mean look I'm crying again" She dabs her tears with her sleeve as she sniffles. "Anyways, enough about me, how are you?" Its silent except for the gentle sound of the wind blowing. She smiles, a smile filled with pain. "Happy Birthday Neji, I brought you sunflowers." She picks up the bright flowers as she speaks. "I picked the brightest ones I could find. They were blooming right behind my house, in the spot where our team used to train." "Hehehe…ironic isn't it?" Her hand lets go of the flowers as she sets them down on the stone. "I wish you were still here, I mean why do the good people always die?!" She sobs. She pounds her hand in the ground in frustration. Her mind starts to travel back when she was a little girl, to the time when she lost her grandfather.

" _Hey Mama?" she spoke quietly "Yes dear?" her mother replied softly. "Why do the good people always die?" "Well dear, in the garden which flowers do you pick?" "The prettiest ones!" "Exactly my dear." She kept quiet for a few days after that, thinking about what her mother had said to her._ She sighed, stood up and stared at the name that made her cry so much ' _Neji Hyuga huh? I guess you were the prettiest flower of them all.'_ She laughed softly. ' _It's just too bad that you got taken away from my garden so early.'_

She took a deep breath and let go, let go of the rope that kept them together for so long, the rope that hurt her hands so much from holding on to long. She is finally free, free from the heartbreak that kept her locked away for so long. Her smile is real now, as it glows with relief. As she leaves, a certain bushy eye-browed teammate of hers bumps into her. "Oh! Hello TenTen! I was looking all over for you!" "You were?" She raises an eyebrow. "Ah, yes! Of course!" "Well then, what do you need." Lee starts blushing and nervously speaks " Well you see, I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch together….." She smiles at his antics. "I'd like that." Her reply is soft and sweet. "REALLY?! YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH TENTEN!" He bows then runs off in excitement. She chuckles as she walks slowly back to her house ' _Well Neji…..maybe I should move on after all I still have you in my heart and who knows, maybe that idiot of ours will be a pretty good boyfriend, maybe.'_ Her gentle giggles echo across the dimly lit streets, as a soft smile is formed on her face. ' _I love you.'_

 **THE END**

* * *

Thanks for reading my first story! Be sure to watch out for more stories by me! Please leave a review if possible(i love to get high on the reviewsXD)

~NoCTurNal NeKO


End file.
